Jealousy
by trangshygurl88
Summary: What else can I say? It's Ian Somerhalder.
1. Introduction

Have you ever had this happen to you? You were in a relationship and you had a friend that adore you and wanted to be with you so much, so much that it hurts them to see you in a relationship beside being with him or her?

Well I can honestly tell you that it happen to me and I wish it didn't happen to me at all but it did and I'm happy that it did but the most important person in my life doesn't think so.

You see, I'm dating someone famous and my best guy friend doesn't like the fact hat I'm with him. I've known my best guy friend since the 9th grade and I must admit, I did have feelings for him but we all know that things changes in our lives all the time and we can either let it control us or we control it.

You might say my life is a living hell.


	2. Chapter 1

I got up and walked out of my bedroom to the bathroom and turned on the water to right temperature and let it run. When I got the right temperature for the water for me to take a shower, I headed back to my room and gather what I needed for my shower. I got my gray button-up shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and of course all the necessary bra and thong.

I headed back to the bathroom and undressed myself and step inside of the bath and let the water overcome my cold body and warm my body all over. I grabbed my shampoo and lathered up my hair and washed it all the way through until every ounce of shampoo suds left my hair. I then grabbed the body wash and put some on the loofah and washed all over my body, not missing any crevices. After I finished lathering myself up with the body wash, I grabbed the shower head and washed off the suds off of my body. I turned off the water and stepped out of the bath and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body and another towel for my hair.

I walked back to my room where I laid out my clothes. I dried myself and put on my bra and thong. I then put on my pants and shirt. Once I was done putting on my clothes, I bent over and let my hair fall out of the towel and started to dry my hair. I stood up and grabbed a brushed off of my dresser and combed my hair, untangling every strand of hair that could be knotted after washing my hair.

I heard the doorbell and headed downstairs to answer whoever was waiting at the door. I finally reach the foyer of the house and opened the door and saw it was my friends waiting at the door. "Hey Maria, what took you so long to answer the door" my friend Simone said to me.

"Sorry, I was finishing up. Come on in Maria, where is Anthony?"  
"Anthony isn't here yet as you can see"  
"Simone, you don't need to be sarcastic about him"  
"Well how can I not? Anthony is into you, can you see?"  
"Yes I can see that but he knows that we're JUST friends"  
"Hmm, it doesn't seem like it"  
"Whatever Simone, come upstairs with me. I have to finish"  
"Okay"

Me and Simone headed up to my room and she sat on my bed while I was blow drying my hair so I can straighten my hair. Simone grabbed a magazine off of my desk and started to look through it while I finished up. After 25 minutes, I finished and me and Simone headed down to the living room. We turned on the tv and watched one of our fave tv show. The Vampire Diaries.

"Don't you think Damon is so hot?"  
"Yes I do, but I wish they would stop by our town"  
"For what?"  
"I don't know, just to be here especially Ian"  
"Ohh you soooo have the hots for Ian don't you Maria"

I give Simone a soft push and we started to laugh at the way we were acting. We stopped laughing when we heard the doorbell ring. I left Simone on the couch and headed to the door. I opened the door and saw that it was Anthony. "Oh hey you" I said to him. He grabbed me towards him and give me the biggest bear hug. "Anthony you are making it hard for me to breathe" I whispered into his ear. "Oh sorry" he said after letting me go.

"So why are you so late getting to my house?"  
"Sorry about that, I had to do something before I came"  
"Oh Kay...what was it that you had to do?"  
"Ummm..."  
"Anthony..."

I saw Anthony walked back to his car and he looked around his car and he kept one of his hand behind his back and continued walking over to me. "Here, I got these for you" he said to me. I couldn't believe that he got me roses. "What's the occasion for getting me these beautiful roses Anthony" I asked him.

"Well there isn't really occasion"  
"Oh kay...sooo..."  
"I just wanted to give you those just because I wanted to"  
"Anthony..."  
"What?"  
"You know that I only like you as a friend and we're not gonna be anything"  
"But..."  
"But nothing Anthony, I like that you give me gifts on a whim but it won't change how I feel about you"

I hate saying those words to him but he needs to know even tho I've said it over and over to him before. I saw him leave without him saying goodbye. I must have really hurt him.

I closed the door behind me and went to the kitchen and got a vase and put the roses in the vase filled with water. I walked back to the living room where Simone was waiting for me.

"So was that Tony at the door?"  
"Yep, he got me roses"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yeah, he left"  
"I thought all three of us was supposed to hang out tonight"  
"I don't think he wanted to hang out with me after tonight"  
"Why?"  
"I told him that we are just friends and we won't ever be a couple and I guess that was upsetting to him and he just walked to his car and left"  
"Well he needs to hear it tho"  
"But I don't know when he's ever gonna actually listen to it though"  
"Soon he will"

I wanted to change the subject and asked Simone what happened on the Vampire Diaries and she told me from when I left and when I entered back into the living room. She didn't leave any details out. "Hey we should go to Georgia" I said to Simone but I don't think she was paying any attention to what I said. I shook her so I could get her eyes off of the tv. "What?" she said.

"Sorry but I said we should get plane tickets to Georgia"  
"Why?"  
"Because that's where the show is filmed at"  
"Maria, I don't exactly have the money too"  
"Well I do, have you seen where I live?"  
"What does that have to do anything about going to Georgia?"  
"I can pay for both our tickets to Georgia, you don't need to paying me back. I just want to visit the set and _maybe_ see Ian"  
"Okay, let's do it"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
"This gonna be so much fun"

After the Vampire Diaries ended, we went up the stairs and went to my room. Simone was laying on her stomach watching Nikita on the CW while I was on my laptop booking for tickets to Atlanta , Georgia. I turned around towards my bed and got up from my chair at my desk and sat down beside Simone. "I booked the tickets to Georgia and we will drive down to Covington where the show is filmed at. We are leaving in a few days so when you get home tomorrow morning, pack your luggage" I told Simone.

The next day, Simone hugged me and left to go home. After I watch her car left my driveway, I headed back to my room and packed my luggage and hoping that Simone was doing the same thing when she arrived home. I called Anthony because I bought three tickets, not just two.

"Hello"  
"Hey Tony"  
"Hey Maria"  
"Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to say it like the way I said it"  
"It's okay but you know that I'll continue to feel the same way as long as you're alive"  
"Yeah but that sounds so creepy"  
"Sorry, that didn't come out right"  
"It's okay, so me and Simone are going to Georgia"  
"Okay but why are you telling me?"  
"I bought three tickets and I didn't want to leave you here"  
"Okay Maria but you know that I don't like the Vampire Diaries as much as you and Simone does"  
"Please come, it's gonna be fun"  
"Oh I highly doubt that, you guys are probably gonna stalk the actors on the show"  
"You might be right but we will mainly be hanging around the set of the show so please come, you can do whatever you want, you don't to come with me and Simone to the set, you can shop or hang around the town or whatever"  
"Okay, when are we leaving?"  
"We are leaving in a few days so please pack now"  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few days then"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

I'm glad that we resolved the awkward situation from night before.


	3. Chapter 2

After I hung up with Anthony on the phone, I went to get my luggage to pack. I packed clothes for 2 weeks and I couldn't believe that I might have the possibly seeing Ian Somerhalder in Covington, Georgia. After I finish packing up my clothes, I zipped up my suitcase and went downstairs to make lunch.

I walked over to the fridge and got steak and then went to the cabinets to get the instant potatoes. I made the marinade for the steak and put that in the marinade. I got out the measuring cups for the milk and for the instant potatoes flakes and the tablespoon for the other seasonings. I poured the flakes into the measuring cups. I only wanted 1 cup and put the box of potatoes back in the cabinet and went back to the counter where I set everything at. I poured the flakes into a pot and poured the right amount of milk into the pot and turned on the stove so the ingredients could boil. Right before it was set to finish, I put in the seasonings that I like.

I took the pot of potatoes off the hot stove and put it aside. I went back to the plate where the steak was marinading. I took the plate back to the counter near the stove and got the small pan so I can pan cook the steak. I cooked the steak where I like eating it. I set the plate up with my food and then put all the dirty pots and pans into the sink and put water into the pots and pans. I grabbed my food and sat in the living room and set my food on the table and started to eat. After I was finished, I bought my plate of food to the sink and washed all of the stuff was in the sink.

After I placed the dishes to dry, I headed upstairs and gathered what I needed for my shower. I had plans to hang out with Simone and Anthony today even tho I'll see them even more in couple of days. I headed to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The water was freezing on my body so I turned the knob to the hot section and letting the hot water to warm my freezing body. I grabbed the shampoo to wash my hair and tousling my hair to get it through my hair. I begin to wash all of the suds from the shampoo off of my brown hair. I grabbed the body wash and washed my body to get rid of the dirty cells that I might have gathered during the whole course of the day.

I cleaned off the body wash and stepped out of the shower and took a towel was hanging on the towel rack. I wiped off the water that surrounded my body. I put on my clothes and grabbed a smaller towel to dry my hair and threw the towel into the dirty clothes hamper after I was done drying my hair. I opened the drawer and took out the hair dryer and dried my hair and style it.

When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and walked to my room to grab my jacket and went down the stairway and grabbed my keys and headed out of the door. I was supposed to meet Anthony and Simone at Applebee's. I got inside my car and put my keys in the ignition and turned it. I put the stick to drive. I drove out of my driveway and I drove 10 minutes to Applebee's. I saw Simone's car already in the parking lot. I got out and knocked on her window. I saw her jump a little and I couldn't help but laughed at her reaction. She rolled down the window and I turned around whenever I heard a car coming in and out of Applebee's. I saw that Anthony make it. Me and Simone got out of the car and waited for Anthony to get out of his car so we can head inside the restaurant.

1 hour later, we headed out of the door and I asked my friends if they already have everything that they needed for the 2 week stay at Atlanta, Georgia and they all said they packed everything that they need.

"Do you guys pack your passport and your id?"  
"Yes"  
"Yes I do Maria"  
"Why?"  
"Just checking because I don't wanna leave one of you behind due to you misplacing your passport or your id"  
"We got it Maria"  
"So what is the plan for the day we leave?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are we taking one car to the airport or we taking each of our cars to the airport and leaving it there?"  
"I'll pick you guys up with my car and we'll leave my car at the airport"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"Cool"

I hugged my friends and said goodbye to Anthony and Simone. I felt Anthony giving me a kiss on my cheek when I said goodbye. "When is he gonna stop having feelings for me?" I asked myself in my head after I walked away from them. I drove home and turned on the cd player to listen to the soundtrack of the vampire diaries. I sang along to every song until I reached home. I got out of my car door and walked towards the door of my house and went upstairs to my room.

I turned on my laptop and checked my email if they sent me the confirmation about my plane tickets that I've ordered the night before. I confirmed the tickets and I changed into my sleeping clothes for the night.

Couple days later...

I woke up around 5:30 in the morning and I was still sleepy, I dragged myself out of the bed and lazily walked to the bathroom. I turned on the light and got my toothbrush and began brushing my teeth. I washed my face and look at myself in the mirror and I was horrified at how I look. I opened my makeup drawer and applied my makeup.

After I was done, I left the bathroom and got changed into my clothes for the cold morning. I glanced around my room to see if anything that was missed from my luggage. I checked my suitcase to see if I packed the necessary clothing that is appropriate shirts, pants, jackets and etc for the weather in Atlanta. I went back to my desk and grabbed my purse, passport, id, and my boarding pass for all three of us. I went to my closet and grabbed my jacket out of the closet and headed down the stairs with my suitcase and everything.

I walked out of the door with my stuff and opened the trunk of my car and placed my stuff in the back and put on my jacket. I was freezing because it gets so cold in the morning. I started the car and waited until my car was warmed enough and left to pick up Anthony and Simone.

45 minutes later, we were at the airport and we got out of the car and grabbed our stuff from the back of my SUV and walked inside the airport. We checked in the airport and walked to our gate.

4 hours later, we arrived in Atlanta, Georgia, me and Simone was so excited to be in Atlanta but Anthony doesn't seem all that excited. But I didn't want him to put down our happiness so we just ignore Anthony. we called for a taxi and once the taxi arrived, I told him to drop us off at a nearest car rental place. Once we arrived at the car rental place, we got out of the taxi with all of our luggage and I paid the taxi driver. We walked to the door of the place and Anthony and Simone stood outside with our luggage and I went inside to get a car. I walked around the parking lot that was filled with rental car and I chose the SUV because it could carry our luggage. Then Anthony walked inside to get a rental car. So once we were done. Anthony followed behind me and Simone to the hotel we were staying at.

We checked into the hotel we stayed at. I paid for two separate rooms, one for me and Simone and one for Anthony, I felt weird having a boy in our room when we slept. Once I was done, we headed to our rooms. Our room were beside each other because there was a walkway with a door. Me and Simone took our shower separately and got dressed to drive to Covington to see the set of our favorite show.

I knocked on Anthony's door and told him what our plans was for the day and he said okay and went back. I sort of detect an attitude from him. I opened the door and walked inside.

"What is with you?"  
"What do you mean what's with me?"  
"You seem like you don't want to be here"  
"I do want to be here"  
"But it doesn't seem like that you do, I told you we weren't gonna be spending time with each other all the time once we got here but I will make time for all of us to hang out with one another"  
"I don't really care for Simone"  
"ANTHONY!"  
"What?"  
"You don't have to be so rude"  
"I'M NOT"  
"Why are screaming at me?"  
"Just leave and I'll just be here"  
"Whatever"

I felt so angry at him left his room and went back to my room. "What was that?" I heard Simone ask me. "I don't want to talk about it, We should go." Simone and I left our room and headed out of the hotel. I look around the lobby and thought I spotted someone that was Paul Wesley but I couldn't be sure.


	4. Chapter 3

Me and Simone were in the lobby of the hotel that we're staying in Atlanta and we thought we saw someone that looked like Paul Wesley who plays Stefan on the Vampire Diaries. We sneaked closer and closer to that person. I know it seems like we're stalking that random person but we wanted to make sure that it was him or not. That person that we were following heard footsteps behind him and we had no where to hide and he caught us. We just stood still and frozen because we couldn't believe that it was actually Paul Wesley.

"Hi Girls"

"Sorry for stalking you like that, we're normally not like that."

"Why did you do it?"

"Again we apologize for doing what we did but we saw someone that looked like you but it's actually you."

"What?"

"We wanted to find out if you were the real Paul from Vampire Diaries."

"Oh now I know why I thought I heard footsteps behind me, is there anything you girls want?"

"Ummm..."

"Soo..."

"We want to know if we can get a picture with you if you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure"

I took out my phone and I stood on the left of Paul while Simone was standing on the right of him. I snapped the picture and let Paul go on his way.

"Oh before you go, were you heading to the set of your show?"

"Matter of fact, I am"

"Are fans allow on set while filming?"

"Yeah they are but don't make a lot of noise while we are filming."

"Okay, thanks for telling us."

"Can I ask why?"

"We're about to head down there to see you, Ian and Nina work."

"Okay, you girls can ride with me because I am staying here at this hotel."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't mind at all?"

"Yes I'm sure"

We followed Paul to his waiting car outside of the hotel. Paul introduces us to the driver and the driver went on his way to the location that they were filming the specific scene for the episode.

An hour or so we arrived at the location and we said bye to Paul because he was being rushed into hair and makeup. We got out of the van and walked over where the rest of the fans were standing. We got to met so many Vampire Diaries fans and we were so happy. We saw Ian Somerhalder coming out of hair and makeup and I started to scream. The other girls were screaming too and some of them had louder screams. Ian came over to us and signed autographs and pictures.

"Well you're new, I haven't seen you around here before."

"We just got here and we couldn't wait to come down here."

"Well it's nice to meet you and what are your names?"

"My name is Maria and my friend's name is Simone."

"Hi Maria, you look very pretty today and you're gorgeous."

"We can't wait to come back"

"I hope to see you more and your friend too"

Ian went on his way down the fans that were lined up. I turned to Simone and we both screamed. The girls that were standing beside us were disappointed that Ian wanted to us again. All day, all of the fans were getting restless because we were standing on our feet all day but at the end of the day, me and Simone were heading back to our hotel with Paul.

18 hours later, Paul, Nina and Ian and the rest of the cast got in their vans and their drivers drove all of them and us back to the hotel that we were staying at. Simone decided that she wanted to ride with Paul and I chosen to ride with Ian since he's my favorite.

"Nice to see you again Maria."

"You remember my name."

"Well why wouldn't I remember?"

"Because you filmed nearly 20 hours a day and you have to remember your lines."

"You just stood out to me."

"I do?"

"Yes you surely do."

"I don't want to sound like a pedophile but how old are you Maria?"

"No no no, you don't sound like a pedophile at all but I'm not as young as you think. I'm 23 years old."

"Oh..Okay, most of our fans are mainly younger than 14, 15 years old."

"It's fine."

During our ride back the hotel, me and Ian got to know each other very well. I was excited that I got to know Ian more because what I knew of him was from what I've seen on the internet and I found out things about him that I've never expected to know. We arrived at our hotel and Ian got out of the van and opened the door for me and we walked into the hotel and we continued to talk. He even walked me to my room before he left to go to his. Before he left, he asked me out on a date but it had to be on the weekend because during the week he had to film the show.

After Ian left, I saw Simone walking towards our room and when she saw me smile corner to corner, she was at my side before I even blinked.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are smiling like crazy and that must have been a great ride back here or did you two do...?"

"Eww Simone, get your head out of the gutter you perv. we just talked and he wanted to know me better."

"Wow."

"Yea wow, he also asked me out."

"WHAT?"

"Yea he did, we're going out this weekend."

"We better should get inside before any fans of his hear you and want to hurt you."

"Yeah you're right."

I took out our room key and unlocked our room. We walked inside and I knocked on Anthony's door and waited until he answered the door. After a few seconds, I heard the door opened. I walked into his room and sat down on his bed. I looked around and saw that his room wasn't tidy as it was when we got our rooms.

"What happened in here while we were gone? Did you have girls over or something?"

"What? No no, I just.."

"You just what?"

"I was mad at you and I started to throw my clothes out of my luggage."

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry, I should say it to you."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going on a date this weekend."

"We just arrived here today and you already have a date?"

"It's not a random guy from here, it's someone that I adore.."

"Who do you adore?"

"You know, the guy who plays Damon Salvatore."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Tony, it just one date, I highly doubt that there will be more."

"There better be not more than one date. You're mine."

"I'm not yours Tony, I don't belong to anyone besides myself. I'm not dating him. It's just one date so calm the hell down."

I waited until he calm down and I got up and left his room. I wish that he wouldn't act that way. He's always been that way since we met and I can't stand it anymore. I walked into my room where Simone was sitting on her bed. "What the hell happen over there?" she asked me and I told her what had happened. "I kinda get why he's jealous because you're not dating him and it hurts him that you might be dating him." she said to me. I must admit, Simone is right but I really like Ian and it also hurts me that I'm hurting Tony like this. "But he knows that we'll never be together as a couple but I get what you're saying." After our talk, we both took our showers and watched tv for a while. I got tired and climbed into my bed and slept.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would update more often if I could get a review from you guys. I would like to know how I'm doing. :)**

The next morning, me and Simone left to go to Covington. We rode with Paul and Ian this time and Simone sat down beside Paul and Ian insisted that I sit with him. I couldn't help but smile that IAN SOMERHALDER wanted me to sit with him. Once we arrived at the location, Paul and Ian left to get their hair and makeup done for that specific scene. Me and Simone didn't actually stand with the other fans today, we were behind the camera, along with the rest of the crew. I bet the other fans didn't get that chance to see what happens behind the camera. Whenever the cast mess up their lines or cursed, everyone would laughed.

Around lunchtime, the cast went to the craft service. Me and Simone sat down where we could talk about the night before.

"Do you remember what we talked about last night before we went to sleep?"

"Yea you said that Tony wasn't like the fact that you were going on a date with Ian over there"

"He is handsome isn't he?"

"Tony or Ian?"

"Simone do I really have to answer that question?"

"Oh Ian right."

I laughed at her for her slowness.

"I've told him many times over and over that I don't like him like the way he likes me."

"Hmm what about if we set him up with someone?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It may get his mind off of you"

"No No you may be right."

Ian walked over to us and sat down. "What were you ladies talking about?" he asked us. We told him what we were talking about and he wanted to help the situation that was going on between me and Tony. I really felt bad that we left Tony at the hotel for the past two day that we've been here in Georgia. Ian suggested that after he finished filming to go out for a late dinner. We totally agree.

Ian got a driver to take us back to the hotel so we can talk to Anthony about the plan for tonight. We walked up the elevator so where our room was located and then knocked on Anthony's door.

"Hi Anthony"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Is that sarcasm that we hear?"

"No it is not"

"Whatever Anthony, we want to invite you out for a late dinner with everyone."

"Who's everyone?"

"Well the cast of Vampire Diaries."

"You know that I don't like the show as much as you so I don't think I will be going."

"What have you done since we got here? Huh?"

"It's none of your business."

"Then why did you come with us if you weren't gonna do anything?"

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"I thought that I was gonna spend time with Maria, that's why."

After talking to Anthony for about an hour, we finally got him to agree to go out with us and the cast for a late dinner. I decided to wear my shimmer one shoulder dress with black heels. "Wow you look AAMMAAZZING" I heard Simone. I turned around to see what she was gonna wear out to dinner and I couldn't believe my eyes. Simone looked hot in her outfit. She wore sleeveless lace dress with black lace tights with high heel boots. "I should say the same to you my darling." I told her. Once we were done with our makeup and hair, we knocked on Tony's door to see if he was done dressing. "Come in." Tony said through his door. We opened the door and he wasn't badlooking. We all went downstairs to meet everyone. Me, Simone, and Tony took our rental car and the rest of the cast carpooled with one another.

We went to a restaurant that the cast and crew love to eat at. Candice Accola sat down beside Tony and he blushed. Ian and I sat together and Simone and Paul sat together and everyone else spread around the table. Everyone was having their own conversation.

"You look really nice."

"Thanks you look might fine yourself Mr. Somerhalder."

"Aww thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome, I see that our plan worked."

"Well he just agree that he'll go with us to dinner but he doesn't know that he is being set up with someone."

"I see. We'll see what happens between him and Candice."

"Okay."

The waiter walked over to our table and asked what everyone wanted to eat and he took all of our orders. The waiter seem annoyed that he's the one that is serving us because there is bunch of people. 45 minutes later, our order came and everyone ate. I looked over to Tony and Candice and it seems like Tony is smitten with Candice. I poked Ian with my elbow and pointed my head towards him and Ian smiled. "I guess everyone is going in place." he said.

After dinner, Tony decided to ride back with Candice and the rest of the people that went in the same car with her. I'm happy that Tony is getting along with Candice because he'll forget about the way he feels about me. 29 minutes later, we arrived back at the hotel. Ian wanted me to come to his room but I didn't want to leave Simone but she seemed fine with it so I went along with Ian back to his room. "I had a great time tonight with you and everyone else." I told Ian. He went to the bathroom to changed out of his clothes into his pajamas. From what I saw, he only wore boxer briefs and pajama pants. I felt like a little girl being in the same room as Ian Somerhalder. He sat down beside me and smiled. I never imagined I would be so close to him.

I would love to kiss him but I didn't want to do anything that would ruin what we have or about to have. All of a sudden, I felt his lips on mine and I resisted against his lips and I pushed him off of me. I just got up and left and went back to my room. I heard footsteps behind me and I kept walking faster until I hit my room. I opened my door and went inside. Simone was looking at me funny. "Why do you looked so flushed?" Simone asked me. "Ian kissed me and I walked out on him and I think he chased me downed but I haven't heard anyone outside our room yet. Until I heard someone yelling outside the door. I opened the door and saw that it was Ian at the door.

"Why did you run out on me?"

"I didn't run out, I walked out."

"Whatever, why did you?"

"I..I..I.."

"You what?"

"I don't know why I walked out on you."

"Well there must be a reason."

"Sorry Simone, I know that you didn't want hear any arguing. We'll take it outside in the hallway. Again I apologized."

I took Ian by the hand and took him in the hallway.

"So why?"

"I don't know."

"You keep saying that but why?"

"I honestly don't know."


	6. Chapter 5

Ian's Point of View

We came back from dinner and I invited Maria back to my room and she wanted to see if it was all good with her friend and then we walked to my room. I went into the bathroom to changed out of my clothes into my boxers and pajama pants. I heard Maria walking around my room and then I heard my bed creak which meant she's sitting down on it. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down beside her and smiled at her. She's probably going crazy because I just smiled at her. I don't get why my fans melt at the sight of me smiling. I couldn't resist but I just have to kiss her.

I leaned into her and she has this anxious face while I was leaning in and then our lips were locked into one another. I couldn't believe that I just did that but I must say I liked it. I thought that I will never like a fan like the way I like her. All of a sudden, I felt against my face and I looked up and saw that she ran out of my room. I put on a shirt and walked of the door to get Maria to stop.

"Stop" I said to her but she kept on walking faster and faster. "Please wait Maria." She didn't stop. I wanted to talk to her but she is making it impossible to talk to her. I saw that she stopped at her room and she use her key to get in so she can get away from me.

"MARIA Please come outside so we can talk."

"I want to talk"

"I'm sorry for what happen."

I heard her say something through the door. I couldn't hear what she was saying. I kept saying those things over and over until I heard the door opened. But I don't know what happened to me but when I saw her come out, I kept on yelling. She grabbed me by the hand and walked me father down the hallway. She probably did this so her friend wouldn't hear what we have to say to one another.

"I didn't get what you said through the door. Why did you run out on me like that?"

"I didn't run out, I walked out."

"Whatever, why?"

"I...I..I.."

"You what?"

"I don't know I did it. Okay."

"That's not what I want to hear, there must be a reason."

"I don't know."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"I honestly don't know."

She keeps on feeding me the line "I don't know" but I know there was a reason why she did what she did.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"So.."

"I'm afraid of.."

"What is it that you are afraid of?"

"That you and I wouldn't work if we ever decided to be more than whatever we are today."

"There's nothing you need to be a afraid of Maria. I _like_ like you. Sorry to use the term _like like_ like a preschooler but it's true."

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"We'll make it work. I promise to make it work because of my work."

"But how specifically though?"

"Are you judging my judgment?"

"I just want to be sure if you and me will work as a couple considering you work non-stop due to you filming the Vampire Diaries, other movies that you may be cast in, and your environmental work for the earth."

"Like I said Maria, I will make us work."

"I guess I have to take your word on it."

"I have to get back to my room and get some sleep."

I gave Maria a kiss on the cheek and walked back to my room.

End of P.O.V.

I watched Ian walked away and after he disappeared from my view, I walked back into my room and I saw that Simone was looking at me. I told her what had happened and why she heard screaming at the door. All of a sudden, I heard giggles inside Anthony's room. I walked toward his connecting door and put my ear against the door to hear what was going on. It is Candice in his room. "Come here Simone" I said to her. She walked over to me and put her ear against the door like I did and she had a "o" expression on her face. We walked away from the door and sat down.

The next morning, I heard someone coming out of Anthony's room and I woke up and opened the door. It was Candice and it seems like she was doing the walk of shame like anyone would do if they got some the night before.

"Hi Candice"

"Oh Hi Maria."

"I see that things went well."

"I don't think it did."

"What do you mean?"

"All he did was talk about you, how much he loves you and such."

"I guess I did what I could."

"I'm sorry. I wish everything goes well between you and him."

Candice left and I walked into his room. "What the hell? You need to stop thinking of me than more than a friend because I don't love you like that. Get over yourself." I yelled at him. I stormed out of his room and left. I went downstairs and saw that Ian was sitting down with Paul and Nina. He walked toward me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing, I want to go somewhere else." Ian took me into his arms and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around Ian's waist. "I'm sorry that you are feeling this way." he whispered into my ear.

I heard Tony's voice behind me. "I don't want to talk to him." I told Ian. "Maria, please talk to me." I heard Tony say to me but I didn't want to hear what he needed to say. Ian, me, Paul and Nina walked outside to the van that was waiting for them outside of the hotel. I still heard Tony's footsteps behind us while we were heading to the van. I felt his hands on my wrist. "LET ME GO TONY! I don't want to talk to you right now." He kept his grip on my wrist. Paul told him to let go of my wrist and slowly I felt Tony's fingers letting go of me. As the fan descended the parking space, Tony's eyes didn't leave the van.

"Tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing, I promised."

"Then why were so upset when we saw you?"

"Remember last night, Tony and Candice were really into each other or so I thought."

"Yeah why?"

"I thought that Tony would really like her but this morning I found out that Tony is still being the typical him, all in love with me and whatnot and I don't know what else to do."

"Have you tried to tell him?"

"Yes I have before but I don't he's taking what I'm saying seriously."

"He must be really in love with you."

"That's not helping the situation here."

"Sorry but it's true."

For the rest of the trip to the set, I sat quietly and not talking to anyone else in the van. Once we arrive on set, everyone that I rode with went their way and I didn't bother to talk to Paul, Nina or Ian but I did talk to crew members and other cast members of the show.

I honestly don't get why he's so in love with me and I don't want him as a boyfriend, only as a friend but I need to find a way to get that across with him. I guess I could talk to him again but while Simone and I are still in Altanta.

Today I didn't feel like staying on set all 14-16 hours so I asked one of the drivers to take me back to the hotel. Once the van arrived at the hotel, I got out and walked to my room. I opened the door and saw that Simone was still in the room. "Sorry that I left you here. You must have heard what I said to Tony this morning didn't you?" I asked her. She shook her head up and down. "Do you want to go shopping or something? We can eat an late lunch." I told her. She agreed to do what I wanted to do.

About 10 minutes later, me and Simone were ready to leave to go out shopping. We took the rental car to go the local stores in Atlanta. We walked into a vintage store and we looked around. "OMG look at this, this shirt seems like your style." Simone said to me. I walked over to her and looked at the shirt. "Hahaha You're right." I took the shirt and looked around the store that I might like. After we found what we wanted to try on. We went to the fitting room and I tried on everything that I bought into the fitting room. Out of the clothes I only like 3 things, 2 shirts and 1 pair of jeans. I put back the rejects.

I guess Simone liked everything because her hands were full with the every article of clothing that she tried on. "Wow that's a lot of clothes." I told her. "Yea I know." she responded back to me. We walked over the cash register and paid for our clothes. Then we went to eat lunch. Later on during the day, we went to watch a movie. After the movie, we went back to our hotel room.

At the door of our room, there was Tony.

"Tony, why are you standing at our door?"

"Because we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Please Maria we HAVE to talk."

Simone told him to move aside and he did. I walked into the room without giving Tony a glance back at him.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Sorry that it took me soooo long for me write this chapter, I completely forgot that I've already written and save it but I kept on forgetting it to finish it. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it. Please get your friend to read this and review it.**

* * *

After Simone closed the door, I kept on hearing knocks on the door. "Don't you dare open that door or the door that connects to his room." I told Simone. I put down all my shopping bags on the floor next to my bed. I went to the bathroom so I could be alone by myself because I needed to distress from the situation with Anthony and what Paul, Nina and Ian said to me earlier in the morning. "Is everything alright?" I heard Simone opposite the bathroom door. "Please come out so I can help." she said to me. I got up from sitting on the floor and opened the door and walked out. I sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry for acting this way but I can't seem to get Tony off my back about liking me." I told her.

She came closer to me and give me a hug. "I understand what you're going through." she said to me. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?" Simone asked me. I just shook my head to side to side meaning no. "Okay, I'll always be there for you when you need me the most even when you don't want to hear things you don't want to hear." She said to me. I hugged her in a tight embrace. "Thank You." I told her in her ear.

Then I heard my phone ring. I walked over the night table beside my bed and looked at my phone to see who was calling me and saw that it was Ian that called me. I picked up the phone.

Me: "Hello?"

Ian: "Why did you leave?"

Me: "Because I didn't feel like being there the whole day."

Ian: "Was it something that I said in the van?"

Me: "No It wasn't you, I just want to spend time with Simone and wanted to do some thinking on my own."

Ian: "How are you doing?"

Me: I'm doing good, now that I have talked to Simone."

Ian: "Okay, do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

Me: "Okay, I'm up for it."

I heard Ian laughed on the phone. He told he'll pick me up at 8PM. "Who was that?" Simone asked me. "It was Ian that called and we're going to dinner tonight." I responded to her. I looked at the clock to see what time it was and it was still early. I'm still thinking of how this thing with Ian is gonna work out because in a couple of days, I will be leaving Atlanta and he'll still be here working. I need to quit thinking of things that will bring me down.

At 7:00PM, I picked out my outfit for dinner with Ian. I'm gonna wear my white tee shirt, my black vest with dark blue skinny jeans. I walked into the bathroom and took my shower. After feeling the heat of the water hitting me, I cooled down from the stress that I've been feeling and got out of the shower and got dress. Simone helped me with my hair and I did my makeup in front of the mirror in the bathroom. By the time that I was done, I still had time left before it hit 8PM.

I heard a knock on my door. I went to my door and opened the door. It was Ian at the door.

Ian: "Hey my dear."

Me: "Hey Ian. Come on in."

Ian: "Okay."

Ian stepped through the door and he leaned against the wall. "Let me grab my jacket and we can go." I told him. I grabbed my jacket and we headed out to dinner. "Are we joining anyone else for dinner or are we by ourselves?" I asked him. I looked at him and all he did was smile back at me. "Ian, tell me." I said firmly. I honestly hated being surprised. "Ian, please tell me if it's a group date or just us." I still didn't get a response from him so I just kept quiet. Ian put his hand into mine and I took my hand out of the way.

Ian: "What's wrong, you don't want to hold hands?"

Me: "I've asked you if we were going on a group date with other cast members or if we were gonna be by ourselves and you didn't answer. By the way, I don't like surprises. Just to let you know."

Ian: "You'll find out when we get there and we're almost there so hold on tight."

Me: "Why should I?"

Ian: "I promised you'll love where we're eating."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the restaurant and he parked his car. "Don't get out just yet." he told me. So I just stayed in the passenger seat. He got out and walked over to my side and opened the door. "Thank you, you're such a gentleman." I told him. He smiled at me and he grabbed for my hand and this time, I didn't resist. We walked hand in hand to the door.

Waiter: "Welcome."

Ian: "Hi, we have a reservation."

Waiter: "What's the name?"

Ian: "Ian Somerhalder."

Waiter: "Okay Mr. Somerhalder, I'll take you to your table."

We followed the waiter to our table. A few seconds later, we arrived at our table and we sat down. The setting is gorgeous and I couldn't believe that Ian did all of this planning before we went out for dinner. I leaned over to Ian and whispered "I can't believe this, you did all of this.". He kissed me on my cheek and I smiled because he just given me a kiss on the cheek. Any girl would want to be in my position right now and I'm extremely happy that Ian choose me.

We were in a private room that the restaurant had provided us for the night, the whole place was completely lit by candle lights and I could feel the romantic look of the room. I was in awe of how this room turned out.

A different waiter came into our room.

Waiter: "Hi my name is Emma and I'll your waiter for the night."

Ian: "Hi Emma."

Me: "Hi Emma."

Emma: "Is there anything you want me to bring you to drink?"

Ian: "Can I get the sweet ice tea?"

Emma: "Yes sir, what about you ma'am?"

Me: "You don't need to call me ma'am, you can call me Maria. It makes me feel old. I would love a diet coke."

Emma: "Okay, sorry ma'am, I mean Maria. Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

Ian: "Maria, are you ready to order or do you need couple more minutes?"

Me: "I'm gonna need a few more minutes, everything looks so good here."

Emma: "Okay, I'll be right back, I'll get your drinks."

Emma walked out of the room and I looked over the menu and I finally decided on what I wanted. I chosen the prime rib, mashed potatoes with gravy. I decided to have the salad as the appetizer. 5 minutes later, Emma walked backed in holding a tray. She handed us our drinks.

Emma: "I believe you had the sweet tea and you had the diet coke. Are you ready to order?"

Ian: "Yes but I'm gonna let Maria order first."

Emma: "Okay."

Me: "I want the prime rib and the sides that I want is mashed potatoes with gravy. As the appetizer, I want the salad but with Italian dressing."

Emma: "Okay what about you sir?"

Ian: "I would like the Cajun pasta as the main dish and a gnocchi as the appetizer. Thanks."

Emma: "Your order will be out soon."

Emma walked out of the room and I'm guessing back to the kitchen to place our order. 13 minutes later, our appetizer arrived.

Emma: "Here are your appetizers, Would you like a refill on your drinks?"

Me: "No, not yet."

Ian: "No I'm fine."

Emma: "Your dinner will be out in a few."

While Emma left the room, me and Ian ate our appetizers that we ordered. I placed the Italian dressing on top of my salad and tossed with my fork and Ian ate his gnocchi. He looked so cute while spooning his soup into his mouth.

Ian: "What?"

Me: "It's nothing, you just looked adorable when you do that."

Ian: "Okay."

I let out a small laugh before I started to eat my salad. After we finished our food, Emma arrived just in time with our main dishes. She placed my order in front of me and Ian's dish in front of him. "Thanks" we both said to Emma, our waiter. We talked to each other during the rest of our dinner and we got to know each other more and I can honestly say that I like him even more now that I know more about him.

Ian: "Do you want to order dessert?"

Me: "I don't know yet."

Ian: "After all of this food, I can't say if I would want dessert either."

I let out a laugh but low enough that I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of him. But he still heard my laugh.

Ian: "You have a cute laugh."

Me: Thanks, I've never heard anyone tell me that before?"

Ian: "I don't believe that, I really don't."

Me: "Why's that?"

Ian: "Because you're a gorgeous person, to me anyway, you probably had guys dropping their mouths to the floor when they just by looking at you."

I blushed at what he said.

Ian: "Sorry to make you blush like that."

Me: "It's okay, I'm not use to hearing compliments from guys or people in general."

Ian: "Well I can say one thing, you are the most amazing person that I've ever met."

Emma walked into the room and asked us if she could take our dishes away from us. "Do you guys want dessert menu?" she asked us. "No, we're good, thanks for everything." Ian told Emma. I'm stuffed from dinner and I'm glad that Ian didn't order dessert. Ian got up and he pulled my chair out of the table. I stood up and we walked out of the restaurant. He did the same with the passenger door when we arrived. I got in and he closed the door behind me. He got in and drove us back to the hotel.

We arrived at the hotel and there was storm of fans standing outside of the hotel, guessing they were waiting for Ian himself. I just stood back at amazement while he took out time for his fans. He didn't skip any of the fans that waited so long just to get a picture of him and an autograph. I walked inside the hotel and waited in the lobby.

Long there and behold, there was Tony sitting at one of the couches in the lobby. He walked towards me and I just stood there, I didn't know what to do. By then I was able to move my own two feet, he already reached me. "Maria, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 7

Anthony: "Maria we need to talk."

Me: "I told you that I don't want to talk to you."

Anthony: "But we need to talk because I feel like you are ignoring me."

Me: "That's because I am trying to ignore you."

Anthony: "But why?"

Me: "Because I tried to set you up with Candice and you just ignore her and just kept thinking about me."

He just stood there silently.

Me: "Well?"

Anthony: "I don't have anything to say."

Me: "I figured. Let my arm go."

He let go of my arm and went upstairs to my room. I don't know if he was behind me or not because I didn't want to look back to see if he was or not. After riding in the elevator for a few seconds, it finally stopped at my floor. It felt like forever to me. I walked towards to my room and slide my key card in the slot and waited until I heard the beep and opened the door.

Simone: "How did the date go?"

Me: "Oh My Gosh, the date went incredible. I thought that we were gonna do to dinner with the cast because I asked him if we were gonna be by ourselves tonight or be with the other cast members. Once we arrived at the restaurant, he opened the car door for me and we walked inside. He ACTUALLY held my hand and I was thinking "I can't believe that this is happening right now" but I didn't want him to know that so I just kept in my head. The waiter took us to a private room and we talked and ate dinner. I'm glad that I got to know Ian better."

Simone: "Dang, Maria, slow down and catch a breath. Is that all?"

Me: "Yeah but I want to keep the things I learn about him to myself."

Simone: "I understand."

Me: "Oh guess what?"

Simone: "What? Tell me."

Me: "After we arrived here, there was fans outside waiting for Ian."

Simone: "Well that's not really interesting though. That happens everyday here."

Me: "I wasn't done yet smart mouth. When I walked through the doors, Anthony was waiting in the lobby waiting for me."

Simone: "That is just creepy but you know that you have to talk to him sometimes, we are leaving here in a few days."

Me: "I know that I have to talk to him but I want to talk to him when we're in our home soil not here."

Simone: "Okay but didn't you purchased our tickets where all three of us are sitting next to one another, how are you supposed to avoid that?"

Me: "Yeah I did but I'll make it work."

Simone: "Okay, I guess."

After talking for a while, I heard my phone go off. I looked over to my cell phone. I checked the caller id to see who was calling. It was Ian calling me. "Sorry Simone, Ian's calling me." I told her. "Okay." she responded back to me. I walked out of the room so I can talk to him privately.

Me: "Hey Ian, sorry I had to walk outside to the hallway."

Ian: "Did you like our first date?"

Me: "It was our first date?"

Ian: "Yeah"

Me: "Well that makes us really official, doesn't it?"

Ian: "Hahaha, I guess it does, doesn't it?"

Me: "Yeah it does. I love our first date together, I can't wait to experience more dates with you."

Ian: "I'm glad to hear that, I'm gonna look forward to our dates."

Me: "Me too."

Ian: "Are you able to come to my room?"

Me: "Yeah I'm able too, I just need to tell Simone."

Ian: "Okay, see you soon."

I got off the phone with Ian and I walked inside to tell Simone that I will be going to Ian's room and she said "have a great time." to me and I just laughed at her response. After hugging her, I walked to Ian's room.

5 minutes later, I arrived at Ian's door. I knocked on his door and waited until he opened the door to his room. "Come on in." I heard Ian say to me. I guess he was busy talking on the phone when he opened the door for me. I walked inside to his room and sat down on his bed. I watched whatever was on the television. He had the television on when I walked in.

Ian: "Sorry about that."

Me: "It's okay. Why did you asked me to come to your room?"

Ian: "I want to spend the night with you."

Me: "What?"

Ian: "I said that I want to spend the night with you."

When I heard Ian say that, all I thought was about sex and I honestly don't know why.

Me: "I heard you but I'm just shocked."

Ian: "You thought that I wanted to have sex with you, didn't you?"

Me: "How did you know that?"

Ian: "Just a guess."

Me: "Yeah right."

Ian: "What? I was just guessing. You don't have to worry about that, I'm not gonna push you into something that you're not ready for."

Me: "I'm happy to hear that Ian."

Ian: "I'm happy too."

Ian walked over to his bed and laid down. He patted on the pillow on his arm, signaling me to lay down on his arm. But I rest my head on his chest and watched the tv for the night. I fell asleep while we were watching tv. The next morning, I woke up and touching this side of the bed to see if he was there but he wasn't. I got up and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw there was a note on the nightstand beside his bed. I walked over the nightstand and grabbed the note. I sat down on his bed and begin to read the note.

The note said:

To Maria,

I'm guess you woke up and didn't see me there beside you, I'm sorry but I had to go to set to film. I promise you that I'll make it up to you. There will be a car downstairs for you when you're ready to go the set. Call room service and order breakfast, it's on me.

Love,

Ian

I place the note back down on the nightstand and picked up the phone. I called room service and ordered my breakfast, I ordered the usual suspect of breakfast, pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, well for me that's my typical idea of breakfast. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. About 20 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door. "Hi, here is your breakfast that you ordered." The butler said to me. He rolled the cart with my breakfast into the room. "Thanks, before you leave, here is your tip." I didn't want to feel bad for not giving him any money for tip so I gave him 5 dollars. "Thank you for the tip ma'am" he said to me before he stepped out of the door to go back to the kitchen.

I ate my breakfast while I was looking at the tv. In the morning, there is nothing good to watch on tv. I finished my breakfast and went back to my room and changed out of my clothes that I wore the night before. After I finish, I headed out the door and headed downstairs. There was actually a car downstairs waiting for me and I will feel really bad if the person in the car waiting for me was there sitting for a long time. I'm hoping that he or she didn't wait long.

I walked to the car and the driver got out and opened the backdoor for me and I got in. He drove me to the location where the cast was shooting the particular scene for the episode that they were filming. I got out and stayed in the background so I didn't bother anyone. They were filming when I arrived so I was being quiet.

After Ian was done filming his scene, he walked over to me and give me a kiss on the mouth. "Hi, I see that you saw my note." He whispered into my ear. "Yeah I did." I told him. We walked over to the craft table so he can get something to drink.

Ian: "I hear that you're leaving in a few days."

Me: "Yea I am."

Ian: "I'm gonna miss having you around."

Me: "I'm gonna miss being here with you. Even tho we didn't get time to spend with one another privately but I did have a great time here."

Ian: "I hope that we have more private moments between us soon."

Me: "I hope so. I don't wanna feel sad about leaving here so..."

Ian: "Sorry that I bought it up."

Me: "No no, it's okay, I hope that we can make this relationship work."

Ian: "I know we will. I promise you that."

Me: "That's all I need to hear."

A crew member called Ian and he had to go back on set so he can film another scene or the same scene. I walked back to the location of the scene and I stood there watching Ian do his thing on camera. I love how he is so passionate about his work and how he love his fans for supporting his work.

I decided to go back to the hotel around the time that they were about to shoot the night scene. As I walked into the hotel, there were photographers standing outside the hotel's door and as soon as I got out the car, there was someone there to escort me inside. "Why are they here?" I asked the person that is helping me inside. "Somehow they got the news that Ian and you were linked together as a couple and they gathered here to get information." He said to me. "Thanks for helping me." I told him. I walked to my room and Simone was there all calm and peaceful.

Me: "Hey there"

Simone: "Hey there yourself."

Me: "Did you see all those people surrounding the doors of the hotel?"

Simone: "Yeah I did when I ate dinner earlier but..."

Me: "But what?"

Simone: "There are more media than you think."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Simone: "Well look out the window."

I walked over to her side of the room and looked out the window. I couldn't believe there were so many people outside of this hotel. Usually this place is filled with paparazzi because I've known that the cast are in this some sort of bubble. They don't usually get disturb here.

Me: "Great, I bought them here."

Simone: "It's not your fault that the media is here."

Me: "Yes it is, look out the freaking window."

I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" I asked Tony.

Anthony: "I came here to see if you are doing alright."

Me: "What do you think I feel?"

I could see that he is shocked at my respond to his question. I couldn't figure out what to do. I didn't want this to be part of my life with dating one of the stars of the Vampire Diaries. I had to do something about this but I know that it wouldn't do any good and it would just spark more attention to me and Ian.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for showing me that you love the story so far.

A/N 2: Sorry for not updating frequently, I don't write my chapters on paper beforehand, I think all of it as I write a new chapter.

* * *

A/N 3: This chapter is a little mature, so if you aren't comfortable with reading it, skip the "mature" part. :)

I heard a knock on my door so I walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" I asked Tony.

Anthony: "I came here to see you're doing alright."

Me: "What do you think I feel?"

I could see that he is shocked at my respond to his question. I couldn't figure out what to do. I didn't want this to be part of my life with dating one of the stars of the Vampire Diaries. I had to do something about this situation but I know that it wouldn't do any good. It would just spark more attention to me and Ian.

Me: "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you just then, I'm just frustrated about this."

Anthony: "I would too if this happened to me."

Me: "Yeah but you don't have to deal with all of this stuff."

Anthony: "Just forget about the media and paparazzi. Just live your life like you normally would."

Simone: "I agree with him, don't let them get you down. Don't let them ruin your relationship with Ian to the ground."

Me: "I don't know if I can do that."

Simone: "We'll be there with you, no matter when or where."

Anthony: "Yes we will."

Me: "I don't know what I will do without you guys."

Simone and Tony smiled and hugged me tightly. A knock on the door broke us from our moment, I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Ian at the door, waiting for me.

Ian: "I'm sorry for all of this."

Me: "You don't need to be sorry, you didn't bring them here."

Ian: "Still, I just want to apologized. How are you doing with all of this going on?"

Me: "I was feeling bad that I bought all the media to this hotel but after talking it out with Simone and Tony, I felt better."

Ian: "Simone and Tony, thanks for your help. We'll get through this together."

Me: "Are you sure about us?"

Ian: "Of course, I'm sure about us. I want to be with you."

Me: "I'm so happy to hear that."

Ian: "Come here."

I put my arms around Ian's waist and he hugged me. I felt so safe being in his arms and this reassure me that I want this relationship to work out more than anything. I couldn't believe that I will be leaving tomorrow. I didn't want to say goodbye to Ian and the rest of the people that I've met while I was in Atlanta.

Ian: "I promised that we will make this work between us and I will try my hardest."

Me: "I know you will but I still don't wanna say goodbye to you and the other amazing people I've met on the set."

Ian: "I know it's hard to say goodbye to people but you can always come back to visit."

Me: "Well that's true."

I forgot that I was still in the room with Simone and Tony. I heard them laugh at me. I couldn't help but laugh too. "You guys don't mind if Maria stays with me for tonight, do you?" Ian asked my friends. "No I don't mind." Simone answered Ian. "Yes I do mind." Anthony said.

I couldn't believe that he said that. I thought he was beginning to like me and Ian together as a couple but I assumed wrong. I just couldn't wrapped my head around that.

Me: "Let's go."

Ian: "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow Simone."

Me: "Bye Simone."

Me and Ian left my room and to his room. Before we were able to even to walk pass the door, there were fans waiting outside my room. "How did you guys find out the room that I was staying in?" I asked the group of people outside my room. I just assumed that they were fans of Ian's. I got multiple answers at the same time. Ian pulled my hand to lead me to his room, ignoring the people that were outside my room.

He pulled out his room card and slid into the slot for the card and waited until it made a beep. He opened the door. "Ladies first." Ian said. I walked into his room and I was in shock. I turned around to Ian and he smiled my favorite smile. "What's all this?" I asked him. "I knew that you were leaving soon and I wanted to make our time together very special." He said to me. I couldn't hold my emotions anymore and I hugged him and kissed him. From what I could see, he wasn't expecting the hug or the kiss. I let out a small giggle.

Ian: "What's with the giggle?"

Me: "Nothing, you didn't really think that I wouldn't react."

Ian: "Of course I did."

Me: "Uh Huh."

Ian took my hand and lead to the bed. "Thanks for the roses." I said to Ian. "You're Welcome." Ian responded back to my thank you. I just laid down beside him and I didn't really wanna think about about leaving him. Ian put his hand on my cheek and pulled me closer to him. He started to kiss me and I didn't pull back from him. He got on top of me without messing up the kissing. He slid his tongue into my teeth, begging me to let his tongue inside my mouth. I let him slid his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair. That made him kiss me even harder. I felt his boner up against my inner thigh.

He whispered into my ear, "Do you really want to do this? I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do." I just shook my head up and down, letting him know that I want to continue. I unwrapped my hands around his neck and got on top of him, sitting atop of him. I slid down to his pants and unbuckle his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down down the zipper with my teeth. He let out a small moan. I pulled his jeans off and threw them on the floor. I saw the bulging stick in his boxer briefs. "Like what you see?" he asked me when he saw my reaction. I took off his briefs and placed my mouth over his stick. Going up and down with my mouth and than stoking it with my hand. He let out a slightly louder moan. "Oh that feels good." I started to do it quicker.

I felt his relief inside my mouth and I swallowed it. He flipped me over so he can be on top. He took off my shirt and jeans, revealing undergarments. He positioned upward, making me facing him. Our tip of our noses were nearly touching each other. He put his hand on back and slid them up to my bra. I shiver at his touch. He unhooked my bra and it feel on his lap, he threw it onto the floor and I was only in my underwear. He slid them off of me slowly and slid his stick into me. I groaned and he went deeper into me. He started off slowly and increase his speed. "Oh Ian" I whispered into his arm. All of the sudden, I heard a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story. I'm been lacking, haven't I? I keep on forgetting to update it. Again I apologized for laziness and forgetfulness.

I heard a knock on the door. "Do you wanna get that?" I whispered into his ear. He shook his head side to side telling me no. He kept sliding in and out of me and gradually getting faster. Another knock. I was feeling really good and all this knocking is irritating me. "Could you go see who's at the door?" I said to Ian breathlessly. "I don't want to." He responded.

"Please? For me?" I asked him. He grabbed his pants and put them back on while I was watching him. He got off of the bed and headed to his door and opened the door to see who was knocking on his door.

"Ian how long have you been dating this mystery girl?"

"What's her name?"

"How did you meet this mystery girl?"

I heard people outside the door, they were basically screaming at him, making him confess about his relationship with me. I grabbed my clothes off of the floor and put them on. I could hear Ian telling the people at his door to leave him alone and let him have his privacy. I just sat down on the bed and waited until he got the people in front of him gone.

10 minutes later, all I heard was quiet. Ian walked over to me and sat down beside me. I couldn't believe that the paparazzi found out his room. Thankfully they didn't know that I was in his room with him tonight or otherwise, they would have ask more inappropriate questions about our relationship.

Ian: "I'm sorry for all that mess."

Me: "What are we supposed to do now? I don't want our relationship flaunted in the media, making me out as a gold digger or something bad."

Ian: "Again I apologize for all of the stuff that is happening but I understand that you don't want our relationship plastered all over the magazines but you have to understand that it's one of the consequences of dating someone famous and you have to try to live out your life as normal as possible."

Me: "I don't want people coming up to me at home asking me about you and me."

Ian: "I know, I understand but.."

Me: "But what? Ian."

Ian: "I don't want to repeat myself but you have to live your life."

Me: "I'm just worried, that's all."

Ian: "I promise that this relationship will work and we'll keep being together, no matter what happens or whatever the magazines published."

Me: "You are so sweet to me, you know that?"

Ian: "I know."

Me: "I love you."

Ian: "I love you too. Oh I'm sorry that we stopped our..."

Me: "It's fine, you made me feel good."

Ian blushed. He placed his hand on my cheek and looked me in the eye and kissed me. After the kiss, I laid my head on his chest and I could feel his heart beating. He laid down on the bed and I followed suit, still with my head on his chest. I fell asleep with him laying there next to me. I dreamed that I didn't leave Covington, Georgia and my friends weren't with me this time and that I was staying with Ian while he was in Georgia for filming and living with Ian in LA, California. We were so much in love that we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. "Maria, you need to wake up." I heard Ian say in my dream. "I am awake Ian." I said to him in my dream state. I felt my arm being shook. I wake my hand to get the person doing it to stop. "Wake up Maria, you need to wake up." I heard someone saying to me. "WAKE UP!" I heard again. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Simone right in front of my face and making me jump. "What the hell? Simone, don't do that. You scared the hell out of me." I told her. I got out of the bed. "Why are you here?" I asked her. "We need to get ready to leave. We are heading to the airport in couple hours and you haven't packed your clothes yet." Simone said to me. I groggily wake to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water to wake me up. I grabbed a towel and dried my face.

We headed out of Ian's room and walked to our room. She opened the door and I saw her suitcase all ready and mine wasn't. Simone sat down on her bed while I was gathering up my clothes and folding them neatly and then placing them in suitcase. Anthony knocked on the door and I let him in. "I'm ready and suited up." He said to me. "I'm almost done." I told my friends. I zipped up my luggage and placed them neatly against the wall. I sat down on my bed and reached for my phone and look to see if I've received any new voice-mail or phone calls because I spent the night at Ian's room. It looked like I received a call from Ian this morning.

"Hey babe, I didn't wanna wake you before I left to go to set. I'm sorry that I don't get to say bye to you before you leave today. I hope your trip back home safely. Call me when I touched ground when you're home. I love you." His voice-mail said. I picked up the phone in our room and called the front desk to retrieve our rental car. After receiving a call from the front desk, Me, Simone and Anthony headed downstairs and looked around the lobby of the hotel and remembering all of the memories that we had in Georgia. Few minutes later, we headed out the doors of the hotel. Before I knew it, there was paparazzi asking me questions about my relationship with Ian. Simone and Anthony helped me to the car so I wouldn't trip over my own two feet. Someone put our luggage in the trunk of the car and helped me into the car. Anthony got into the driver seat and it took a while before he was able to fully drive out of the hotel because paparazzi were following the car.

Once we arrived at the airport, I was surprised that there wasn't any paparazzi surrounding us at the airport and I hope that they weren't hiding in the lobby of airport. Anthony dropped me and Simone off first so he can return the rental car. We met up few minutes later, we checked in and headed to the terminal to our plane. We sat down in our seats and waited until the plane arrived at our terminal. Meanwhile Simone and Anthony were doing their own thing, I looked through my bag to find my phone. I called Ian and left them a voice-mail.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to say bye to you face to face because you were already on set. I'm at the airport right now waiting for our plane but I'll call you when we land. I love you so much. Bye."

I put my phone away after I press end on my phone.

Me: "I'm going over the gift shop to look at magazines."

Simone: "Okay."

Anthony: "Okay."

Simone: "Be back before the plane arrives."

Me: "I know."

I walked over to the gift shop and walked towards the magazine section of the gift shop. I avoided looking where they placed all the gossip magazines. I already had a lot of stuff going on and I don't wanna see my face plastered all over those gossip magazines because I didn't want to read about what they said about my relationship with Ian and anything that they said was false. I just continued to look at other magazines and moved towards the book area. I found a book that I liked and I read the back of it and it caught my attention. I bought the book and headed back to Simone and Anthony.

Our plane arrived and we waited until our zone was called and we headed inside the plane. We waited for everyone who was in front of us to get to their seats and we put our luggage in the above compartments. We were in the aisle of the plane. 15 minutes later, the plane took off and the flight attendants did the safety thing like always. 25 minutes later, they served drinks and gave us a snack. I asked for a coke and nodded yes when the flight attendants asked me if I want pretzels. A few seconds later, she handed me my drink. I opened my pretzel bag and started to snack on them. I couldn't get Ian off my mind during the whole flight home. A few hours later, the captain told the passengers on the plane that we were about to land and we needed to be in our seats and have our seat belts on and have our electronics turned off.

10 minutes later, we landed at the airport because my ear always popped when the plane slowly landed on the ground. We got up and waited til everyone who was in front of us left so we could get our luggage from the overhead compartments and we leave the plane and headed towards the gate. I finally felt safe now that we were nearly home. I grabbed my cell from my purse and called Ian telling him that we landed safely and we're heading home.


End file.
